User blog:Pinoyriccochet/Die Taktik des Panzerkommandanten: A Personal Guide to The Great Tankery Operation
Foreword Many of the ideas that I will explain here can are based off not only experiences of playing this game, but also playing games that have a similar play style. This guide is aimed at helping new players get a good start of playing the game, but veteran players can also read this as they might have a struggle with a map that always leaves them defeated or need some sort of encouragement to continue or return to the game. Note that some of the advice that I state is highly recommended or frowned upon. However, it is your choice to flow these suggestions as I, as of yet, have not confirmed how the results will end up. Understanding Your Tanks It is very important to know what are the benefits and limitations of your tanks. Having knowledge of this can greatly increase your chances to not only obtain victory, but also reduce the time needed for them to undergo repairs or do not require repairs if they were unscathed from the fighting. It is better to have a mixed fighting force of various tanks than to focus on 1 classification type as you will have more options on how to have the battle be in your favor than your opponent. That being said, there are 5 tank classifications in the game: light, medium, heavy, tank destroyer, and super heavy.There are also ranks of the tanks' parts. The rankings are recognized in the following order: E, D, C, B, A, and S (possibly). Obviously the higher ranking of a tank gives better firepower, HP, etc., but in exchange is longer repair times (up to or over an hour if the tank is severly damaged or destroyed). Light Tanks Light tanks are obviously fast, and therefore they can travel over the most hexes. However, because they are commonly armed with weak guns, their firing range covers up to 3-4 hexes, which is a downside as they will be taking shots and damage from enemy tanks with much greater ranges, such as heavy tanks or tank destroyers. Tactics Generally, light tanks are suited to act as bait to force the AI to move not only towards it, but to your main force as well. It might take some damage, but sometimes it might be able to dodge the shell if the hex it stopped at was the farthest hex the opponent's tank can fire. Regardless, this is helpful to your other tanks as once the enemy is within their firing zones, the opponent's tanks will not be able to retailiate fast enough because they are reloading the shell they wasted on your light tank. In maps with many open areas, light tanks can also be used to flank around and hit tank destroyers from the rear. This works if the tank destroyer is already engaged in combat with one of your other tanks as they can fire at targets that are only in front of them. Once a tank pulls off a flanking manuver and attacks its blind spots, it will need to reposition itseld to face your light tank if it wants to fire at the harassing vehicle, but the tank destroyer will most likely be destroyed because it wasted its time trying to damage it while the tank it was engaging before continued to blast it. Medium Tanks These tanks are possibly, if not, the best early game tanks to have as they can fill in any role, whether if it is baiting, tank killer, or fire support. They travel over less hexes than light tanks, but they have a greater firing zone and hit targets farther than light tanks. I recommend these to be the flag tank as they have decent HP to take hits, can travel over more hexes to escape the firing zones of enemy vehicles, and return a punch on harassing light tanks chasing it. Tactics Early game As stated, these tanks can fill in any role depending on the map and situation. In urban areas, they act as your "heavy" tanks and can withstand the barrage of shells raining down on them as they travel through a choke point. But if neglected for too long, they will end up being destroyed, so make sure you withdraw them to a safer area when you think it took enough hits. In open areas, they will need to guard your tank destroyers as they will not automatically turn around to fire at a tank that's in their blind spot during the batlle phase. Late game At the point where you have a mixed, powerful force of heavy tanks, tank destroyers, and medium tanks, my recommended build would be 2 heavy tanks, 2 tank destroyers and 1 medium tank. The explanation to why I do not have a light tank will be stated in the tank destroyer section, but in this build, the medium tank has many roles. As the heavy tanks take the hits as they advance toward an enemy while the tank destroyers are firing from a distance, the medium tank can either give the heavy tanks fire support by firing from behind them or breaking off from the group and slightly flank an enemy tank that is beginning to reload at the start of the next turn. Heavy Tanks These beasts can take a long time to repair if you get careless and charge them towards the enemy. Heavy tanks need to be supported by other tanks as they can take a lot of hits before being destroyed. As enemy shells rain upon them, friendly shells will rain down upon the closest enemy tank within their range, which is usually the one that the heavy tank is pounding. Tank Destroyers Possibly the best tanks you can utilize in my opinion. The reason is that they have the high firing range than any other tank because they cannot fire from the sides or the back as they do not have a turret to rotate its cannon. Having certain tank destroyers like the Hetzer or StuG III can fire much farther than the other ones, but the width of their firing zone is narrowed down to 3 rows. If positioned correctly at an enemy tank, they will cause the AI to move forward toward your tanks (sometimes in a straight line) and if your tank destroyer fired its shell from your starting area, then the distance for the enemy tanks to get to you will benefit you the most. It will take time for the enemy to get in range of your tanks, thus your tank destroyers can continue sniping them until they are either destroyed or move out of the killzone, requiring you to reposition your tank destroyers if they want to fire more shells into your enemy. Super Heavy Tanks The rarest, yet slowest tanks in game. So far only the Maus is the only super heavy tank to be in the game, yet the paint skin is not like the one from Episodes 11 and 12, but rather a black coating with "I'm MAUS" and a guy in shades on the sides of it. Tactics Because it is slow and travels up to 2-4 hexes, it only be used as a sniper. If you wanted to, you could just push this toward the enemy and let it be cannon fodder as your tanks pick off their tanks 1 by 1, but the repair times seems to be not worth doing because it would really slow down your progression in the game. The only time this is okay to do is if this was a companion's vehicle as neither you or they need to repair it if it does take heavy damage or gets destroyed. Your Crew The most important part of your tank. Without any girls operating a vehicle, you might as well give out the tank in PvP match so your opponent can just steal it from you and add it to his/her inventory. But the game will not allow that (thankfully) because when creating your ideal teams, you must have the 3 following positions being operated: #Commander #Gunner #Driver The other 2 positions (Radio Operator and Loader) are auxillary positions and do not need to be filled immediately. However, all these positions have importance to them as, for example, the loader can increase your tank's Rate of Fire. Certain loaders, like Hina-chan and Taka-chan, can load faster than having a random girl fill in the position. Having a radio operator increases the chance one or more girls in 1 or more tanks release their special skill and gives them a boost for the tank(s) they are in. However, in order to create a chance for them to release their skill, they need to have it powered up first to level 1. Once they have their skill leveled up, their is a chance that, before the combat phase, they will release their skills along with several or possibly a total of 5 releasing their skills simultaneously. Update 1.2.1 As of this update, crew members now risk the chance of becoming injuried and knocked out even before their tank gets destroyed. Depending on the position the girl had will be indicated with an icon of that position with a red "X" on the bottom right corner (i.e. a headset with the "X" indicates the radio operator is knocked out) and reduces the performance of that tank. Maps There are 4 different types of areas with their own design. This is indicated in the top right corner of a mission (i.e. a gray building means that the map will be fought in an urban setting.) Exploits THIS ONLY WORKS FOR NEWBIES! VETERAN PLAYERS CANNOT DO THIS!! Restart, Pull, Repeat I do not encourage the use of this nor bothered to try it on this game as I already have good stuff and don't wanna lose it even though I can insert the code into the box which I'm just lazy to do. Anyway, this takes a lot of time and effort so if you are not happy with the pulls you got from your tank points (TPs) (such as getting a C-ranked Panzer IV D.) or you didn't pull a certain waifu from the girl summoning, then you need to do the following: #Re-install the app #Put in random username #Go through the tutorial #Waste your points on summoning 1 tank and/or 1 crew/10 crew members (Forgot how many TPs you start off with) #Still not happy? Then repeat the process It can get fustrating and boring after repeated pulls (especially when you got 1 thing you wanted, but didn't get the other multiple times), but that's RNG-sama for you. Category:Blog posts